Two Heroes but Only One Goal
by NY-Yellow-Cab
Summary: When two superheroes team up to take down an alien...


Kara hardly woke up. She spent the night trying to hunt down her aunt Astra. She stood up, dressed up for work and headed to the kitchen to eat with Alex but she had already left for the DEO. Kara only found a note on the fridge « Have to left early, Hank needs me, sorry Kara, see you tonight, don't forget pizza night, A ».  
She stopped at the coffee shop to pick Cat's orders and then she headed to Catco. She entered in the building took the employee's elevator and arrived on Cat's floor. She sat on her desk and talked with Winn waiting for Cat.  
"Hi Winn, how are you doing? "  
"Good, Kara, good, I just install new software for… you know what " he answered whispering.  
She smiled at him and suddenly she stood up, her super-hearing noticed her of the arrival of her boss.  
"She is here, time to work. "  
The elevator door opened and Cat appeared, she seemed as usual, super serious.  
"Hi Miss Grant, there is your coffee. How are you doing today? "said Kara with a huge smile giving her the coffee mug.  
" I'm fine, no time for chit-chatting, you have work to do " she answered coldly taking her coffee and headed to her office " and Keera don't disturb me, I'm going to be busy today " she added sitting on her desk.  
"Okay "said Kara with a half smile.  
Since she ended up things with Adam, the relation between Kara and Cat degraded. Now it's just an employer employee relationship, no time for personal talk. 

69696969

Kara started work on her computer, she was so focused that she forgot everything around her, she didn't realize James lean on her desk.  
" Hi Kara, Cat is still… "  
"…Yeah, she is Cat, but I'm sure it will get better" she said her eyes still on the computer.  
" You right, you will make it work "he said looking at her.  
She looked at him and smiled.  
"How was your night? "asked James  
"Useless, I didn't find Astra or Non, I'm more tired than ever."  
"Don't worry Kara, she will come out one day, and you'll be ready for her and Non. "  
"I hope… » she was stopped by the ring of her phone; she looked at the screen, it was Alex. 

696969696969

"Alex is everything okay? "she asked.  
"We need you, a case came up "  
"I'll be here in two minutes" Kara hang up her phone, looked at James, he immediately understood the urgency of this phone call.  
"Go, I'll manage her, don't worry, go save the city "he winked at her as she left her desk and headed to the elevator.

Once Kara arrived at the DEO headquarter, she waited for her sister and Hank. When they were here, Hank started.

"We have an alert on a possible alien in Central City, Supergirl you know what you have to do."

Supergirl nodded at Director Henshaw and an agent interrupted the silence.

"…But, what about the Flash, isn't it his job to keep his city safe?" he said.

"Listen up rookie when it's about meta-humans it is; but as far as aliens are concerned it is OUR job to keep not only the town but also the country safe. Understood agent!" responded Hank with irritation in his voice.

"Yes sir" the embarrassed agent went back on his desk giving the impression of working. It was obvious that he was new at the DEO.

At the same time Supergirl tried to rectify the situation so she added.

"Yeah and it won't be terrible to help a "colleague" for once" she said smiling at Alex.

"What do we know about this alien" asked Alex after responded to Kara's smile.

"Not much but we have seen what it is capable of. Agent Ackles, the footage please" demanded Hank.

Agent Ackles sat on his desk and started to look for it, once he founded it, everyone looked at it with an extreme attention.

"Well, a hand from the Flash will be very useful. I'm leaving for Central City, get in touch as soon as I'm there."

"Easy Tiger, I'm coming with you" said Alex looking at her sister with a great smile.

69696969

Barry woke up, dressed up as fast as he can be and went down where Joe and Iris were having breakfast.

'Hi there, did you sleep well?" asked Joe.

"Great, considering" he answered.

"Right, eat something son, you need some strength to go… faster" he winked and smiled at Barry.

Barry sat around the table, poured orange juice and took a cup of coffee. He grabbed a cupcake and took a bite.

"Where did you buy those, it's delicious" asked Barry swallowing a bite.

"Actually, I cooked them this morning while you were playing Sleeping Beauty" said Iris with a big smile.

The cupcake almost went down the wrong way when he answered.

"Since when do you cook?" he said raising his eyebrows.

"What! I cook all the time, it's just you don't take the time to appreciate the food, you glutton"

"Easy kids, no fight at the breakfast" said Joe reading his newspaper "It's like you were twelve all over again" he added smirking.

"Fine, your cupcakes are delicious…" he was cut by the ring of his cell phone. He picked it up and saw a smiling picture of Cisco with his thumb up.

"Cisco, why did you touch my phone? This photo of you is kind of creepy….Yeah….Are we sure...Okay I'm on my way." he hang up the phone looked at Joe and Iris took a cupcake and he was gone in a microsecond.

"See ya Barry" said Joe in a desperate attempt of being heard.

Barry arrived at Star Labs only a few seconds after he hang up with Cisco. Caitlin, Harry and Cisco were waiting for him,

"You took your time" said Cisco ironically.

"Yeah, red light at the 13th avenue" answered Barry pretending to be serious.

"It's not the time to make jokes" added Harry in a low voice.

Cisco and Barry looked at each other, and then Cisco showed everyone the footage of last night.

"Wow, this metahuman is a real deal" said Barry a little concerned.

"Right and that's why you need to stop them immediately" said Harry "he's using electromagnetic field to make a lot of damages."

"I'll stop him gladly but I need to know where his weak point is. Cisco do you have any ideas?" he asked.

"I'm working on it; I'll come up with a solution soon"

"In the mean time, I'll try to find him" added Barry

"Caitlin, tell me when you locate him, okay."

She nodded at him and went back on her computer

Barry was gone in a second, all suited up.

6969696969

Caitlin and Harry turned to Cisco. He looked back with a questioning look.

"What? I have salad between my teeth, right" he said checking his teeth with his fingers.

"No, you're teeth are okay, it's the just that you didn't give him a name yet. That's weird for you. It takes you a couple of minutes to find a name to metahumans" answered Caitlin

"I find a name but I didn't have the time to say it at loud, I call him…"

It was clear to them that he was thinking to a name. Harry left the room before Cisco had a chance to finish his sentence.

…Electron!"

6969696969

Barry was running around the city when Caitlin gave him the location of the metahuman

"Barry take the next left and he shall be here" said a little voice in his ear.

He arrived and ran into the metahuman but he was pushed back by him with an electromagnetic wave. Barry flung in the air and land badly on the street.

"Barry!... Barry! Are you okay" shouted Caitlin.

"Yeah, I'm fine Caitlin, Cisco any chance to stop Electron"

"Not yet Barry, give me a little more time."

"We don't have a little more time Cisco, I'll try to throw him a..." he couldn't finish his sentence that someone flew over his head.

"What the..." he rolled his up and saw a woman in a red cape landed on the floor. He was voiceless and surprised, he didn't have the time to handle another meta.

69696969

The woman flew away to the metahuman and she punched him in the face he went back three meters.

When Electron went back on his feet his ran away and disappeared in the city. The woman turned to Barry who was still, looking at the scene with wide open eyes. She moved forward him and stretched her hand.

"Hi, I'm Supergirl, you must be The Flash" she said with a serious face.

"Yeah...Hmm…Right...Supergirl, I have heard of you, it's a pleasure to meet you, but why are you doing here, Electron is a metahuman " he answered shaking her hand.

"Electron?"

"Don't ask" he replied smiling.

"Well...Electron is not a metahuman, he is an alian I thought you might need a hand"

"Well I do need it, but let's talk about this at S.T.A.R Labs" he said showing the people around them taking pictures "follow me but keep up the rhythm" he replied ironically.

They both left the scene and headed to the lab.

696969696

When they arrived, Kara and Barry headed the central piece where Cisco and Caitlin were waiting.

"Ba...well Flash, you came with…. Supergirl! It's crazy!" shouted Cisco. He was a huge fan of Supergirl.

"Yeah, come on Cisco close your mouth, you look like a kid when he saw an ice cream for the first time" said Caitlin

"Really, Caitlin!" he exclaimed then he added "Supergirl, can I ask you a superhero identity question? What's keeping yours secret? Glasses?" he said with irony and a little discomfort.

"Kind of..." she answered.

"Cool" he answered trying to act naturally.

Cisco went back to his desk working on Electron.

"Supergirl as in… Superman, any connection?" asked Caitlin.

"He's my cousin" she replied.

The alarm started to ring.

"Guys" said Cisco worried "someone is inside the lab, look at the video.

Everyone looked at the screen.

" I'll bring her here" said Barry on his way to catch the intruder but Kara exclaimed

"No, wait, she's my sister"

"Is she kind of Super... too?" asked Cisco excited.

"No, but she works for the DEO, the..."

"...Department of Extra-Normal Operations" added Cisco. Everyone looked at him flummoxed "…What I love being informed"

Alex entered in the room, a gun in her hand but when she saw everyone she was dumbstrucked.

"Alex don't worry, you can put your gun down, it's safe"

"Hi, you must be the sister from the DEO" said Cisco stretching his hand.

"Right and you are...?" replied Alex with an awkward look.

"Cisco, Cisco Ramon the mechanical engineer" he answered casually.

There had been a moment of silent, then Barry teased Cisco.

"So, I hate stopping your flirt Cisco but we have an alien to take care of" said Barry.

"Barry, I'm not flirting, I'm being kind to our new friends" he smiled at Alex.

"So… you're Barry, … I'm Kara" declared Kara.

696969699696

"We have an alien to catch, so it's time to work' said a man while entering in the room.

"Harry, 'was about time"

"Hi..." said Kara stretching her hand.

"...Welcome...so the alien where did he came from?" asked Harry seriously.

" _He's always like that_ " whispered Cisco to Kara. She answered him with a smile.

"The alien…" started Alex.

"Electron" cut Cisco.

Kara and Alex exchanged looks and Alex understand that she must not try to understand.

"Well, Electron as we all know his power is linked to electromagnetism and he's from Neptunia, but that's all the DEO knows so far, I'm gonna call Hank for updates" said Alex living the room.

696969

"We don't have a lot about him yet, so Kara do you want a coffee?" asked Barry

"I'd love that, I heard they've named a coffee after you, but what about Electron?"

"I'll call you as soon as we have new information" said Caitlin seeing Barry's interest to find out more about Supergirl "Even superheroes need to drink some caffeine"

69696969

Barry and Kara arrived at the Jitters and sat on a table, Barry was a regular so he signaled at a waiter and ordered two "Flash".

"I like your city, it reminds me of mine"

"Yeah, it's a great city when it's not attack by metahumans" he said smirking.

"So, there is a Miss Flash?" asked shyly Kara.

"No, I mean I was dating this cop, Patty but she had to leave to college, she wants to be a CSI" he replied swallowing his Flash, then, he added "What about you, is your love life complicated too?"

"Yes, very, it's very hard to be a single woman and a superhero at the same time, there this man but…" she couldn't find words to describe how she felt about James.

"Complicated, I've known that once, I had been in love with a girl for my entire life and when I became the Flash I find that she was dating someone but I moved on and we still best friends."

"You were in love with your best friends, I know that too, my best friend was or is in love with me, it's complicated between us. I guess we're not so different" she said drinking her coffee.

"We're a lot alike, but about the man you're having a crush for, what's holding you to tell him how you feel?" he asked

"Same as you, he's seeing someone, and I think he only sees me as a friend" she replied arranging her glasses.

"Relationships are pain in the ass" he declared.

"Cheers to that!" she added lifting her cup "I heard you have been working with the Green Arrow and his team, how is Black Canary? I love her, she's a real deal" she asked.

"Yeah, we work together a lot, and the Canary, you right, you don't want to mess with her" he replied raising his eyebrows.

69696969

"Hank made some research" said Alex "it's going to be easy to take him down"

"And how exactly can we stop him"asked Harry.

"With this weapon it will stop the electromagnetism force around him" said Hank entering in the room.

"And you are?!" asked Cisco worrying and impressed by the size of the man.

"Hank Henshaw, the DEO director.

"Wicked" said Cisco sat at his desk.

"Hank, glad to see you here" said Alex

Caitlin approached him and welcomed him.

"Welcome at S.T.A.R Labs Mister Henshaw.

"Thanks, where is Supergirl?" asked Henshaw looking around him.

"They'll be there in...

"...I guys" said Barry entering the room laughing with Kara.

"Hank! What are you doing here?" asked Kara surprised to see Hank at Central City.

"Helping you, I bring the weapon to take down the alien" he gave it to Alex

"Impressive, even if I'm the one here that make weapons against bad guys" exclaimed Cisco.

"Is this jealousy in your voice?" asked Caitlin.

"Me... jealous, absolutely not, I'm glad I won't have to build something actually" answered Cisco "plus it's a team work... and what's the name of this super weapon?"

"Well...just weapon" said Hank.

"No, no, no, no way it needs a great name...Let me think a second…Galilean!" exclaimed Cisco.

Hank looked at Alex with a questioning look, Cisco is like Winn excited about everything.

"Ok, now that the weapon has a name, time to take him down" said Harry.

"What's the plan?" asked Barry.

"In order for the weapon to work, the alien..." started Hank

"...Electron" shouted Cisco.

Hank and Kara exchanged a look and Hank understood that he shouldn't ask questions too.

69696969

"Anyway, in order to stop... Electron" he said looking at Cisco "he has to use his power, then we can activate the... Galilean and his frequency will be shut him down" ended Hank.

"Let's catch an alien said Barry "Caitlin did you locate him?"

"Wait...a" she typed on her computer"...got him, Central City Park" she lifted up his head and noticed that the two superheroes were already gone.

6969696969

Barry and Kara arrived at the Park and saw people running and screaming, then, they saw Electron mumbling far away, Supergirl charged the weapon while Flash tried to reach him.

When Electron saw Flash he tried to send him an electromagnetic charge but he didn't touch him.

"Need some practice dude" said Flash

"Watch your words kid, you don't know what I'm capable of" answered the alien loading a powerful charge between his hands.

"Bring it on" said Barry running around him.

Electron sent the charge but Barry ran away from him and at the same time Supergirl fired at him sending a mass of electronic energy, sending Electron to the ground, unable to move. She approached him and looked at him.

"Next time Electron, next time" she said.

69696969

Alex, Hank and a team of the DEO arrived at the scene and handcuffed the alien and headed to the truck to put him inside.

"Get inside now"" said agent Ackles pushing the alien inside.

Hank approached Flash and congratulated him for his first alien.

"Flash, it was an honor" he said nodding.

"It was an honor for me too, director" replied Flash.

"Supergirl, great work as usual"

"Thank you Sir"

Then Hank got inside the truck at the driver spot and waited for Alex

"See you at National City, sis', Flash it was a pleasure working with you" said Alex entering in the truck, she opened the car window and shouted "don't forget pizza night sis' "

"Same Alex, I hope we could see in different circumstances" replied Barry waving his hand.

69696969

Barry and Kara went back to S.T.A.R Labs to celebrate this win with the rest of team

"Bravo Team Superhero" shouted Cisco when they both arrived.

"It was amazing, you both did a good job" said Caitlin.

"Thanks guys, it was a pleasure of meeting you all, even Harry" said Kara laughing "if I ever need you in National City, I'll give you a call"

"You are welcome here at anytime" said Barry giving her a hug "and you should reconsider the feeling talk with your friend, talking is good" he added.

"You right, I will try I promise, well it's time for me to go. It was a pleasure working with you even if I AM the fastest" said Kara smiling.

"Wait…People call me the fastest man alive, you can't compete" answered Barry.

"How about…a race, to determine who is the fastest hero alive" said Cisco excited at that thought.

"I'll win for sure" said Kara.

"You wish" added Barry raising his eyebrows.


End file.
